Jonathan Pryce
Jonathan Pryce (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Voyage of the Damned (1976)'' [Joseph Manasse]: Mentioned in the on-screen text (at the end) that he dies (I can't remember what it really said). *''Loophole (1981)'' [Taylor]: Killed by an assassin. *''Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983)'' [Mr. Dark]: Rapidly ages to death and crumbles to dust after being trapped (having got his clothing caught) on a magical carousel that controls time (caused by a lightning strike). (Thanks to ND) *''The Doctor and the Devils'' (1985) [Robert Fallon]: Presuamably executed by hanging. *''Haunted Honeymoon (1986)'' [Charles]: Shot in the chest by his cousin (Dom Deluise), causing him to fall through a high rise window just as Jonathan is about to kill Gene Wilder with a giant vase; the whole story is later revealed to be a radio drama being performed. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Deadly Advice (1994)'' [Dr Ted Philips]: Killed (off-screen) by Jane Horrocks after he threatens to blackmail her (although he is still alive as the film ends, it’s made clear she is going to kill him). *''Carrington (1995)'' [Lytton Strachey]: Dies of cancer, with Emma Thompson, Steven Waddington, and Samuel West gathered by his bedside. *''David'' (1997) [Saul]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the stomach. *''Tomorrow Never Dies (1997)'' [Elliot Carver]: Shredded to pieces when Pierce Brosnan holds him in front of his own SEA-VAC Drill weapon. (Thanks to Tommy, Graeme, ND, and Grde) *''Ronin (1998)'' [Seamus O'Rourke]: Shot in the back by Jean Reno as Jonathan is about to shoot Robert De Niro. (Thanks to Graeme and ND) *''The Suicide Club (2000)'' [Bourne]: Shot repeatedly by David Morrissey. (Thanks to Eric) *''Unconditional Love'' (2002) [Victor Fox]: Shot in the stomach with a crossbow bolt by Peter Sarsgaard. His body is shown during his funeral, his death is shown in a flashback, and he appears as a ghost to various characters throughout the movie. (Thanks to ND) *''The Brothers Grimm (2005)'' [General Vavarin Delatombe]: Impaled with a flagpole by Matt Damon (having been bludgeoned/burnt with a burning crucifix), after Jonathan non-fatally shoots Peter Stormare. He dies while talking to Matt, who shoves him off a tower. (Thanks to May and Tommy) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)'' [Governor Weatherby Swann]: Executed (off-screen) by Tom Hollander; he appears afterwards as a spirit on a boat headed for the afterlife, after saying goodbye to his daughter (Keira Knightley). (Thanks to Tina, Hunter, Anne, Slacker, ND, and Tommy) *''Bedtime Stories (2008)'' [Marty Bronson]: Dies of old age/natural causes; his hotel business is later inherited at the end of the film by his son (Adam Sandler). Jonathan also becomes the narrator of the entire film. *''G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013)'' [U.S. President]: Playing both the real President and the disguised "Zartan" (Arnold Vosloo in Jonathan's form), the impostor is stabbed in the stomach with a sword at the end of a fight with Storm Shadow (Lee Byung-hun); he transforms back into Zartan after his death. (Since this was Arnold's character being played by Jonathan at the time, I'll list this for both actors.) (The real President survives the movie.) (Thanks to Tommy, ND, and Dignan) *''The Salvation (2014)'' [Keane]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Mads Mikkelsen; we learn of his death when Jeffrey Dean Morgan and his cohorts remove the lid of his coffin. *''The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)'' Quixote Accidentally knocked out of a window by Adam Driver . He dies while talking to Adam. *''The Wife (2018)'' [Joe Castleman]: Dies of a heart attack with Glenn Close by his side. TV Deaths *''Timon of Athens'' (1981 TV) [Timon]: Dies after a lengthy illness. *''Wolf Hall'' (2015 Mini-series) [Thomas Wolsey]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes. *''Game of Thrones: The Winds of Winter (2016)'' [The High Sparrow]: Killed along with all present inside the Sept of Baelor during a wildfire attack orchestrated by Lena Headey; standing directly beneath the point of explosion, Jonathan is seen disintegrating as the igniting wildfire reaches the Sept. *''Taboo 1.8 (2017)'' [Sir Stuart Strange]: Dies in an explosion when he opens up a package that contains a bomb. Gallery Carver's death.png|Jonathan Pryce in Tomorrow Never Dies Carver's death 2.png|Jonathan Pryce's death in Tomorrow Never Dies Delatombe's_death.png|Jonathan Pryce in The Brothers Grimm Pryce, Jonathan Pryce, Jonathan Pryce, Jonathan Category:Welsh actors and actresses Pryce, Jonathan Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Ghost scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:People who died in G.I. Joe film Category:Drama Stars Category:People who died in Pirates of the Caribbean Films Category:Characters Killed by James Bond 007 Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:James Bond Stars Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by flagpole Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Actors who died in Stuart Rosenberg Movies Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Academy Award Nominees